Szkolenie
„'Szkolenie'” – siedemnasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „''Generator Rex”. Amerykańska premiera miała miejsce 5 listopada 2010 roku, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 3 czerwca 2011 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis ''Rex i Noah zakładają się o to, kto dłużej wytrzyma w bazie szkoleniowej - poligonie dla nowych kadetów Providence, który słynie z rygorystycznych treningów i surowych nauczycieli. Przechodząc przez kolejne szkolenia, nastolatkowie zdają sobie sprawę, że bycie żołnierzem nie jest tak łatwe na jakie wygląda. Streszczenie thumb|left|Providence łapie magmowego E.V.O. Podczas gry w koszykówkę z Noah, Rex dostaje nagłe wezwanie od Providence. Nastolatkowie przerywają grę i udają się na przedmieścia, gdzie odbywa się walka z magmowym E.V.O. Salazar wkracza do akcji i powala E.V.O. swoim Grzmotodziałem, po czym agenci chwytają bestię w elektryczne sieci. Rex rozpoznaje w parze żołnierzy agenta Beasly'ego i agentkę Wade, którzy droczą się z nim i stwierdzają, że chłopak nie przeszedłby podstawowego szkolenia kadetów Providence. Chłopak zakłada się z Noah o to, kto dłużej wytrzyma podczas treningu w bazie szkoleniowej. thumb|Rex i Noah podczas ćwiczeń Nastolatkowie udają się do ośrodka treningowego, gdzie spotykają sierżanta Huttona, który oprowadza nowych uczniów po całym kompleksie. Gdy Rex i Noah w końcu dostają swój pokój, mężczyzna przedstawia im najlepszą kadetkę - Kenwyn Jones, która w razie pytań udzieli im potrzebnych odpowiedzi. Opowiada nowym kadetom o zasadach panujących w kompleksie, między innymi o "kamiennych schodkach", po których rezygnujący lub oblany uczeń musi wrócić do domu samodzielnie. Bohaterowie kładą się spać, jednak wczesnym rankiem - minutę po północy - sierżant Hutton budzi ich i rozpoczyna męczący trening. Podczas szkolenia Rex korzysta ze swoich maszyn, co przysparza mu jedynie kłopotów i kolejnych ciężkich zadań od instruktora. thumb|left|Przyjaciele postanawiają opuścić ośrodek W trakcie lekcji montażu neutronowej ładownicy, Rex wdaje się w niewielką kłótnię z sierżantem. Chłopcy mają dosyć i decydują się jak najszybciej opuścić ośrodek. Stojąc przy schodkach, Rex uświadomił Noah, że to on pierwszy zszedł na pierwszy stopień, co teoretycznie oznacza, że Salazar wygrał ich zakład. Zdeterminowany, by udowodnić przyjacielowi, iż jest od niego lepszy, Noah wraca na górę i nastolatkowie postanawiają zostać na szkoleniu. Sierżant informuje ich, że z następnym dniem rozpoczyna się "tydzień bólu", czyli "siedem najgorszych dni szkolenia". Nazajutrz uczniowie biorą udział w wielu trudnych ćwiczeniach, między innymi w awaryjnym lądowaniu Jetem oraz lekcji dysekcji i anatomii E.V.O. Chwilę później instruktor wysyła kadeta Rombauera do Klatki, gdzie sprawdzone zostaną jego umiejętności walki z bestiami. Kenwyn tłumaczy Rexowi, że mutanty noszą specjalne obroże, które niwelują ich moce. Ostatecznie Rombauer nie daje rady i "zalicza schodki". Kadeci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem zaliczając jazdę samochodem terenowym. Po treningu wszyscy praktykanci oglądają ranking, w tym Rex i Noah, który okazuje się być lepszy od swojego przyjaciela. Salazar zauważa, że Kenwyn jest rozczarowana i wściekła na niego, ponieważ przez współpracę z nim spadła z podium. thumb|Weaver wydostaje się z Klatki Hutton wysyła Rexa do Klatki, gdzie ma się zmierzyć z niedawno schwytanym magmowym E.V.O. Kenwyn sabotuje egzamin Salazara i wyłącza wszystkie obroże. Sierżant zmienia zdanie i zamiast Rexa do Klatki wysyła kadetkę Jones. Dziewczyna nie powiedziała o wyłączonych urządzeniach tylko podjęła się postawionego zadania. Kiedy przez usterkę w sterowaniu wszystkie E.V.O. uciekają z cel, dziewczyna próbuje się bronić. Na wolność wydostaje się kolosalny Weaver. Na ratunek dziewczynie przybywa grupa kadetów pod dowództwem Huttona. Rexowi udaje się pokonać kolosalnego Weavera, jednak inne E.V.O. wydostały się po jego grzbiecie na zewnątrz. Noah, Kenwyn i kadeci wychodzą z Klatki i spostrzegają Salazara walczącego z grupą mutantów. Jones obmyśla plan rozproszenia mutantów, tak, by Rex mógł je pokonać pojedynczo. W końcu uczniowie zdołali pokonać E.V.O. Kenwyn powiedziała Rexowi prawdę o wyłączonych obrożach, ale chłopak kazał się jej o to nie martwić. thumb|left|Bohaterowie zostają odznaczeni Jakiś czas później sierżant Hutton nagradza bohaterskich kadetów medalami, dziękując im za ratunek. Rex okłamał sierżanta i powiedział, że Kenwyn uratowała ich wszystkich. Instruktor mówi, że Salazar nie ma szans na zostanie żołnierzem Providence, a Noah jest bardziej potencjalnym kandydatem. Jednocześnie gratuluje im dobrze wykonanej roboty. Tuż przy schodkach, Rex stwierdza, że w końcu docenia to co robią agenci Providence. Następnie przyjaciele zakładają się o to, kto pierwszy dotrze na sam dół kamiennych schodów. Występy Postacie Bohaterowie * Rex Salazar * Noah Nixon * Agenci Providence ** Hutton (debiut) ** Wade ** Beasly * Kenwyn Jones (debiut) * Rombauer (debiut) * Straszydła (martwe osobniki) Wrogowie * Magmowy E.V.O. (debiut) * Weaver * Lizus * Krokodyl E.V.O. * Rhinor * Jaszczurka E.V.O. * Incisorax E.V.O. * Ropucha E.V.O. * Swarmer * Gila Fang Lokalizacje * Ziemia ** Nowy Jork ** Baza treningowa Providence (debiut) *** Klatka (debiut) Przedmioty * Gogle Rexa Salazara * E.V.O. Blaster * Neutronowa ładownica * Granaty * Pałka elektryczna Providence (debiut) * Obroża Providence (debiut) * Taser Providence (debiut) Pojazdy i statki * Pojazd szturmowy Providence * Samochód terenowy Providence * Myśliwiec Providence Organizacje * Providence Cytaty Ciekawostki * W odcinku można wiele razy usłyszeć piosenkę „''Bark or Bite''” zespołu Happy Campers. * Istnieje odcinek serii „Ben 10: Ultimate Alien” o tym samym tytule. ** Dodatkowo seria „Ben 10” również została stworzona przez studio Man of Action. Błędy * Obroża Providence znajdująca się na szyi magmowego E.V.O. na początku odcinka jest w kolorze jego skóry. * W jednej scenie tors sierżanta Huttona jest koloru czarnego. Basic_(35).jpg Basic_(42).jpg Basic_(67).jpg Basic_(553).jpg Linki do odcinka Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon pierwszy